An Alternative Otalia Spa Trip
by FDunlop
Summary: Inspired by the trip to the spa Olivia and Natalia took to figure out their feelings for each other. While in the actual episode confusion abounds, here the women have a better understanding of themselves. No copyright infringement intended.


As she strode purposefully to the top of the mountain, Olivia could not stop herself from smiling. And why should she, really. She was happy and, as she could recall, happy people smile. The few blond locks in her otherwise brown hair shimmered in the afternoon sun as did her aquamarine eyes, the latter with a glint of the impishness she once thought she would never experience again. Her body seemed to move effortlessly despite the rather steep incline before her. As she reached the summit and surveyed the vista, Olivia allowed herself to enjoy a few deep breaths of the crisp autumn air that had added to her exhilaration.

The leaves on the mountain trees, having turned beautiful shades of amber and gold with the slightest touch of ruby, combined to form an almost impossibly beautiful mosaic. She burnished the image into her memory as she closed her eyes and engaged her other senses, hearing the gentle rustle of the tallest branches and smelling a distant fireplace. Olivia exhaled as she waited for the less experienced hiker who lagged behind her, but patience was never her virtue.

"How is it that _I'm_ the one who had a heart transplant and I still beat you," Olivia playfully called down the slope that led to her place on the peak.

A winded, disembodied voice responded, "You said this was an easy hike."

Olivia laughed, "Well, _I_ thought it was."

With that, Natalia's head came into Olivia's sight line. Olivia extended her hand to help Natalia, pulling her up the last couple of paces to the crest where she stood. Olivia knew, as she had for quite some time, she would never grow tired of feeling the softness of Natalia's palm against hers.

"Thanks," Natalia said as she knelt down and tried to catch her breath. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail, revealing an exercise-induced rosiness to her porcelain skin.

Still smiling, Olivia again chided Natalia, "Come on. It wasn't that bad. You haven't even seen why I wanted to come here."

Natalia looked up at Olivia, wanting a few more seconds to steady herself but also wanting to be close to Olivia. She did not have to debate long as Olivia rescued her from her conflict, leaning down to lift Natalia by her elbow.

"Look," Olivia said as she drew Natalia's attention to the view she had just enjoyed by herself moments before.

"Oh," Natalia mustered, overwhelmed by the colors in front of her and the feeling of Olivia's body behind her as she wrapped her arms around Natalia and rested her chin on her shoulder.

They both stared off, trying to absorb the beauty of the landscape but that became difficult for Natalia as Olivia began to speak, the whisper of her breath lingering against Natalia's cheek.

"I love this spot," Olivia said. "It's so untouched that it makes me feel like I'm the only one who's ever been here. So vast and yet so quiet, when I stand here I feel like I'm part of nature's big secret."

"But why do you want to keep a secret that's so beautiful?" Natalia asked, somewhat skittishly.

Olivia turned Natalia towards her, pulling her in closer from each front panel of Natalia's zippered jacket, "I don't," Olivia said seriously. "I want to share it. With you."

Natalia's face became a deeper flush and her dimples emerged as she shyly looked away from Olivia's intense gaze. But Olivia followed Natalia's movement, refusing to let her go. Natalia had no choice but to re-engage.

Olivia brought her hand to smooth Natalia's cheek and Natalia could not help but nuzzle into it, feeling Olivia's fingers move down towards her chin which she then tilted towards her. They both paused to make sure this was right but when Olivia looked into the dark pools of Natalia's eyes, she knew. Olivia smiled her disarming half smile and brushed her lips against Natalia's, barely touching but close enough for them to share each other's breath. Natalia could not contain the small sound that came from somewhere within her, letting Olivia know her kiss was more than welcome.

Their parted lips met again with just a bit more haste, this time enjoying the warmth of their mouths. Olivia took Natalia's face in her hands as the longing she had endured began to stream from her. Natalia brought Olivia even closer, her arms curling up Olivia's back, wanting nothing in between them. Their tempo quickened, exploring deeper.

It was Natalia who stopped them. She pulled her face and lips from Olivia and released her previously unyielding grasp of Olivia's waist. Natalia could not miss Olivia's expression of hurt and confusion, an entirely unintended effect Natalia realized she had to remedy quickly.

Flashing her own mischievous smile, Natalia challenged Olivia, "You may have gotten here before me, but I guarantee I'll beat you back to our room."

Natalia then raced towards the last steps of her ascent, turning before going out of sight to make sure the relieved but dazed Olivia understood her. "Coming?" she said.

Olivia nodded fervently as she breathlessly said, "Yes, yes I am."

* * * * *

As she opened the door to their suite at the spa, Natalia boasted to Olivia who was right behind her, "I win!" They both fell over the threshold together, bent over with laughter and exhaustion from their sprint from the mountaintop.

"Well, you got a head start on me," Olivia said, straightening herself up and feeling the tingling of her windblown cheeks with both hands.

Natalia countered by springing upright and landing a playful kiss on Olivia's cool, surprised lips before retreating into the main area of their set of rooms.

Olivia was impressed with Natalia's natural and casual display of affection. Their months of living together certainly made them physically comfortable with each other, but this was different. The uncrossed line that had been tested and re-established time and again was now all but gone.

A pleased but unexpectedly nervous Olivia followed Natalia who was standing in the middle of the suite's living room, hands on her hips, head cocked bemusedly to one side.

Natalia had been wary of her feelings towards Olivia and what they would mean for her and for them. But after the butterflies in her stomach leading to their kiss on the mountain, the will it took to support her buckling knees when their lips finally touched and the sight of the beautiful and vulnerable Olivia Spencer before her now, she was sure that their being together was nothing but good.

Olivia sensed Natalia's newfound resolve, a confidence that at once assured her as well. Olivia knew that Natalia would have to serve as their moral compass – she had long ago stopped trusting herself in that department.

Olivia moved towards Natalia and stroked her lush hair that now hung loosely around her angelic face. Natalia returned the gesture as she carefully brushed a few strands of Olivia's hair off her forehead. Both sensing the other's intentions, they pulled each other closer until they resumed their prior embrace, their lips hungrier for the ambrosia they had just tasted.

As they devoured each other's mouths, Natalia unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the floor. She then helped Olivia out of hers, never even a sliver of daylight between their lips, as they slowly backed into the bedroom of their suite.

Once in their private quarters, Olivia had one more bout of insecurity she could not stop herself from addressing with Natalia.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Olivia intoned hopefully and yet anxiously in between kisses of the softest lips she had ever felt.

"Yes," Natalia moaned, "I want to be with you, Olivia. Please."

Olivia smiled sheepishly, a smile that Natalia returned, her dimples utterly irresistible to Olivia.

As their legs touched the side of their bed – a once unthinkable thought – they both eased each other down, first sitting and then laying. Olivia buried her head in Natalia's neck as Natalia moved her hand across Olivia's stomach. She lifted Olivia's shirt so she could feel the silkiness of Olivia's skin, a sensation that caused Olivia to shiver. Natalia lifted further, silently telling Olivia that she needed to raise her arms. As she did so, Olivia felt cold and exposed, but Natalia erased that feeling quickly enough as she enveloped herself in Olivia's full breasts, her hands enjoying their travels over this majestic terrain and her mouth satisfied with Olivia's alert nipples.

Wanting to feel Natalia's skin against hers, Olivia took Natalia's shirt from behind and raised it over her head and down her arms. Olivia took her turn exploring Natalia's milky white breasts that appeared in stark contrast to her deep areola. Their bodies entwined, each touch heightening the other's arousal.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Olivia slid her hand down Natalia's torso and rested it on her deliciously protruding pelvic bone, an act that required Olivia to ever so slightly lift the front of Natalia's pants. Their eyes boring into each other, Natalia raised her hips into Olivia's hand and nodded. Olivia took her cue and moved her hand down further, inching towards Natalia's tenderness. When she arrived, she was surprised at the extent of her greeting.

"Oh my God," Olivia whispered throatily.

Natalia knowingly smiled and said, "I told you I want to be with you."

Olivia smiled back and gently entered Natalia's awaiting gift.

Her slow and even thrusts were matched by Natalia's rhythmic rocking, a harmonious dance that pleased them both. Their bodies responded to even the simplest unconscious request: Olivia alternating her angle and supporting Natalia's back as she arched it towards her; Natalia moving her mouth up and down Olivia's neck as she heard the groans such an action elicited. Their breathing became increasingly shallow, neither taking her eyes off the other except to steal a kiss.

Olivia felt the pressure building inside Natalia, the throbbing an unmistakable indicator of what was to come. She slowed down and waited for Natalia whose arms held Olivia impossibly close. One more upward motion and Olivia simply remained still while Natalia caught herself, unleashed a guttural sigh and shuddered in ecstasy all over Olivia.

They stayed interlocked for a minute until Natalia finished. When she released herself, Olivia turned to lay on her back and Natalia curled into the nook between her breast and her arm.

"Thank you," Natalia said, not really knowing how to respond to the flood of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

Olivia laughed, "You're welcome. How do you think we did?"

Natalia looked up and smiled, thankful Olivia had lightened the mood. With her face again a picture of flushed exuberance Natalia said, "I think we set the bar really high."

Olivia leaned over and quickly kissed Natalia's lips before noting with her half smile, "Well good thing I'm a classic overachiever."


End file.
